A story in the park
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: When a kid asks a question, the better way to answer is with a tale, because tales sometimes are easier to explain than reality.
1. Prologue: A day in the Park

"Mommy, where is my daddy?" asked little Helen while walking hand in hand with her mother. The mother froze a that question, she knew she was going to ask sooner or later,but sh expected her to be older, not three.

"Well" she began as they both seated on a bench in the park. An _artificial _park, she remind herself. "I'll tell you when you are older..." she said dismissively

"But Mommy!" she began to pout "almost everyone here has a mommy and a daddy, why I don't have a daddy?" she asked stubbornly.

How could Norma respond to the tyke questions, how to tell her the harsh truth to a sweet girl like her? But then Norma had an idea.

"Helen, do you know the Story of the Kingdom of Seuss?" asked with an omniscient voice, perfect for storytelling

"No, mommy" she said as her eyes opened at the possibility of a tale. Norma sat her in front of her and as she began to speak other kids sat next to Helen to hear the story.

"It all started long long time ago..." she began

"Can it be not so long ago?" asked a kid with black straight hair

"Don't interrupt my mommy, Carl" said Helen gesturing her mom to continue

"It all started long long **LONG **time ago..."


	2. The tale begins

Long long **long **time ago in a far far away land existed a nice but simple king, the king ruled with care to his surrounding. Said King had an older sister who had cared about him since their parents died. When the king was young he began to feel lonely in his throne, specially since her sister had married and moved out from the kingdom, hi his sister presented him a loyal friend of her, the Damsel named Isabel.

Isabel demonstrated immediate interest in the King, and the king was enchanted by her, so, soon after they meet they married and everyone was happy, the ceremony was big with a lot of cake and dancing. Soon after the honey moon the royal couple began having some problems, because it seemed that the Queen wanted nothing but to spend all the kingdom's money in silly things, the king was very sad, were was the sweet Isabel he had married? But the King loved her very much and he hardly said no to his growing requests.

One day the king was strolling around the kingdom, playing with his old guitar when he heard a chilling scream that came from the castle. Worried he ran with his long legs all the way to the source of the scream, when he arrived to the caste, the guard informed him that in fact it had been the Queen's scream. When the King asked why anyone had come to her aid, the guard informed him that she locked the door and refused to meet anyone but the King. Even more worried the king climbed the long staircase and knocked gently into the door

'Isabel , my Queen, are you all right?'

He was received by a silence, quickly getting even more worried he opened the door and entered the room, only to find the Queen in tears

'My Queen' asked the king worried 'What happened? Why are you crying?'

The Queen turned around and instead of a sad face, the queen flashed a bright smile.

'Oh my King' she said as she hugged the confused King 'I'm with child'

The king was very happy at the news and he quickly informed all the kingdom about the Queen's state, everyone was very happy, and prayed for the well being of the Queen and her unborn child.

Nine moths passed very quickly and before anyone suspected the King was pacing behind a door as the Queen gave birth. Then very soon he heard a small cry. The King almost cried of happiness, finally an heir to teach him the ways to become a fine king, but he grow desperate as the midwife didn't opened the door, the he began noticing that a lot of other maids entered worried to the room.

'What happened?' asked the king with anxiousness in his voice until he stopped a young maid

'I as the King command you to tell me what is going on' he rarely used his command voice so this stunned the young maid even more

'My King' she responded nervously 'the Queen is delivering twins'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Twins?" asked Carl again "That sort of things only happens in the soap operas that my mom watch"

The other kids glared at him.

"It's OK kids, it has become late, you better return home, I'll continue the story tomorrow, at the same time. The kids nodded exited and ran to their mothers, Norma was pleased, may be there was still hope for the future after all. On the way home little Helen fall asleep entering their house she put her softly in the bed and gave her a kiss in the forehead. When she got to her room she quickly dressed in her turtle pajamas and put her glasses on the table, glancing at the empty space on the right she sighted.

"Good night..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Based in an old entry of Seuss wiki it was said that aunt Grizelda** **was in fact an in-law of Once-Ler's mother.**

**Also according to the same entry Once-Ler's mother name was Isabella, but the name in the tale was changed due reasons the story itself will explain.**


	3. The tale continues

Norma walked again hand in hand with little Helen ans began moving to the same bench, they weren't expecting that so many kids would be there.

"Oh my, they really liked the story" mumbled Norma

"That's because you are great, mommy!" answered Helen as she rushed for her normal spot all the kids watched intently as she sat.

"Ok kids, where did we stop?"

All the kids began rising their hands and shout. Norma pointed at a red haired girl with pigtails.

"Yes dear?"

"The Queen was delivering twins"

Norma sighted

"Now I remember..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Twins you say?' asked astonished the king 'is she OK?' asked again

'My, king, one baby is out, but the Queen is exhausted, at this rate may be the second kid...'

'I command you to stop talking this way' said the King 'hurry up they are waiting'

The maid quickly entered the room and the king continued pacing

After a few minutes a second cry was heard and the king sighted in relief, one of the midwifes went out.

'Congratulations my King, there was a difficult delivery, but they are two very healthy boys'

The king rushed to the room to see the two little princes asleep in her mother's king walked slowly to avoid any sound but as soon as he got close the Queen glared at him.

'Don't be too noisy you'll wake up my boys' she said as a reprimand as she cooed the two small babies. The king sighted and eventually came close to the bed's header.

'My queen' he said in a tiny voice 'have you though any names?'

The Queen glared at him again

'I give birth, I choose the names' she said stubbornly 'you may choose the middle names'

The king was a bit heart broken it almost looked as she though they weren't his kids. The Queen sighted.

'What names were you thinking?'

'My Queen, I though it would be only one child, so I had thought of giving him my name, but...'

The Queen frowned and came with an idea

'They shall be Chester and Breton she said 'but since you wanted to give you your name instead on Once it shall become Twice, so they will be Prince Chester Twice Ler and Prince Breton Twice Ler'

The king sighted but gave a small smile

'Then it shall be done'

Years passed by and the two little princes has became spoiled and not bright, her mother was always worried that they wouldn't do anything they may hurt them so they had become over protected children despite the King's wishes. The King sadly noticed that his queen rarely spoke to him and when she did it was mostly to ask for money or a favor. They had become quite distant, but still he wished for her attitude to change and allow him to participate rising their children, despite the distance between them the King loved and cared for his family as any man would, they three were his whole universe.

One day the Queen awoke suddenly in the middle of the night and trowed up in the bathroom, the King became very worried, but she didn't. Despite this and after many insistence and bribing from the King the Queen accepted to see a doctor, after a short review of the symptoms the doctor left the room with the King.

'So, is she sick?' asked the King anxiously

The doctor moved his head

'My King, the Queen is with child again'

The king's face lighted up and smiled before the doctor grabbed his sleeve.

'My King, I must warn you, the Queen isn't happy'

The Queen then become very bitter, she didn't want another child, according to her, she had her two perfect boys and she didn't want that to change

'But my Queen, every child is a gift from heaven' insisted the king

'Then you and I have distinct views for heaven' she responded 'When I'm in full term the kids would feel unattended...'

The king became very worried specially since the Queen was always complaining to the child inside her, so to lighter thing out, the king would tell fantastic stories to the baby once the Queen was asleep and he knew the baby was happy because every time he talked to it the baby moved and gave strong kicks.

The nine moths passed quickly and again the king was pacing outside the room, only that this time his both sons were with him. He tried to made use of that time with his two elders.

'Now Bret and Chet, you'll become big brothers, so I need you to promise me something'

Both kids watched intently to him, since it were rare the moments they spent with their father they treasured every word, even if it didn't looked like that.

'What is it father?' they asked in unison

The King sighted

'You have to promise me you'll always watch over your mother and your brother or sister no matter what happens'

'Yes father'

'Even when I'm not longer in this land' the said watching to the horizon

'Yes father' they said with their hands clenched together

Then a small cry was heard

'The baby is here!' cried the twins as they got inside the room quickly with the King not very behind

The Queen looked exhausted but a bit annoyed, may be it had to do due the fact the new baby hadn't stopped crying

'Is it broken mother?' asked the kids

'No dear, he is just a bit dramatic'

'Can we touch him?' asked again

'Not yet dear' the Queen glared to the King until he understood and took the newborn in his long arms, immediately the baby stopped crying

'Well, he liked you' yawned the Queen 'If you want he can be yours, You can choose the name and raise it as you wish as long as he do his duties' she said falling into a slumber.

The King was happy, but at the same time heartbroken, he was glad his wife had let him participate so actively in his new son's life, on the other hand he felt as she was just abandoning the baby. He took his three boys out of the room and lead them to their rooms. The Twins shared a big big room, enough for four people the kissed their father saying good night and enter quickly to put on their pajama.

The king walked toward the nursery with the little newborn that was deeply asleep and put him with care on the crib.

'I haven't even named you little one' he mused scratching his head 'Since your mother gave me free will on that aspect, then you'll shall take my name'

The baby continued sleeping

'You'll be Prince Once Ler, first name...'

.-.-.-.-.-

"I don't like that Queen!" interrupted the little red head

"Yeah she looks like a step mother" seconded another kid

"And step-things are never a good thing" said a little chubby boy

Norma giggled a little, kids so young and they could already read people so well

"I would like the King to be my dad" said one boy

"Yes me too, he seems like a great dad!" said another girl with long hair

"Easy kids , it has already became late again, same time tomorrow?" asked Norma

"Yes!" cried the kids as they scattered thru the park

Walking home little Helen grabbed her mother's dress "Mommy, could you take the King out of your story and make him my daddy?"

Norma stiffed

"I don't think it could be possible, honey" she said as she enter her home

"Okay mommy" she said with a sad smile as she climbed the stair to her room

Norma sat on the living room, with tears threatening to scape his eyes "My dear dear Prince" she sighted "and to think you may never meet your little princess"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. The Tale's First Tragedy

**Warning, long, dramatic chapter.**

For the third day in a row Norma walked with Helen to the park, Norma's eyes were a bit puffy, but it was her own fault. Thinking a lot about the past is never good for your sleep, as they got even closer she noticed that there were even more kids than yesterday, when they come close one of the boys rose from the floor.

"Look!" he yelled to the other kids "Storyteller Norma has arrived!"

The rest of the kids waved happily as Norma sat on the bench and Helen went to her usual spot in the front line.

"So do you like the story kids?" she asked

"Yes!" everyone included Helen answered

"Then, let's continue" at this the whole crowd grow silent.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Years passed by and the youngest prince was always with his father, he taught him how to fish and how to knit, to play the guitar and to chop wood down, to run as fast as your legs carry you and to laugh until your tummy hurts. Truth to be told, the youngest Prince was the King's favorite ,but even so, he loved his other two children with all his heart. This was mostly because the whole time of the day little Oncie, as his father called him ,was almost never seen apart from his father. Also they both looked like twins, the Prince was identical to the King when he was young, and the King's sister gave asset to that statement.

Still the little prince did everything he could to impress the only one who seemed never to be impressed.

His mother, the Queen.

On mother's day he composed her a song...she responded by saying a plain 'Nice'.

On Christmas he knitted her a beautiful sweater that even his aunt praised...she responded saying that knitting was unmanly.

On her birthday he gave her a huge bouquet of flowers that he brought with his own money by doing shores in the town...she responded that she was allergic to flowers.

And all this heartbreak occurred to the little prince at the tender age of six. And soon ,despite his father efforts, the happy sweet prince became an anxious insecure kid.

'Isabel!' yelled the King 'this has to stop, you are breaking Once-Ler's heart, and also mine!' the King was very frustrated, he only called the Queen by the name in two occasions, at their wedding pronouncing the vows and right now.

'When does it need to stop Jonathan?' she responded 'I only ask Once what every mother expects from her child' she defended herself 'Let me remind you that you also favor him more than Chet and Brett'

'That might be true, but whenever they give something even something as small as a feather they found in their practices, or a knot they learn to do, I treasure it among my many collections. He said as he opened a cabinet divided in tree with labels. Each label had one of the prince's names.

'Chet gave me this feather when he saw it in the field, he said it's color remind him of my eyes'

He took out a broken kite

'Bret gave me this one for my last birthday, we went together to fly it but it got stuck in a three, later I found out he climbed to the three to get it out'

The he took a bated page of paper.

'This is a drawing Once Ler gave me when he took out his trainer wheels, he gave me as a thank you gift'

The king rubbed his temples

'I know you love our kids, but you need to show more to Once Ler, he feels a..a...a...' the king suddenly stopped clenching his chest gasping for breathing.

'Jonathan?' asked the queen at the pause then she hear a loud trump in the floor, she turned around to see the King pale and unconscious in the floor.

'Jonathan!'

The doctors arrived quickly but every time they looked more and more worried. When they finally leave the royal chamber the spoke softly to the Queen so not to wake up the kids that have fallen asleep in the door with their eyes puffy.

'You can see him now' said the doctor

'Is he going to get better?' asked the Queen fanatically

The doctor gave him a grim look

'I'm terribly sorry, my Queen, but I don't think he will see dawn'

The Queen paled as her hands covered his mouth.

'The King always had heart problems, even since he was a kid, I'm actually surprised none one the princes had a condition...by your face I can tell he never told you...'

'He..he...he never told me' she said as tears began to escape her eyes

'He was living on extra time, my Queen, by his condition he should be dead since fifteen years ago...'

The queen was speechless, the doctor bowed and made his leave. The Queen kneel and woke up the two 10 years old and the six years old.

'Boys' sh said with her voice cracking 'wake up, you need to see your father'

Young Once Ler woke up in a snap.

'Mother' he said drowsily as the twins woke up.

The queen tried to give a strong facade

'Now listen young princes, your father is sick, very sick' The three pairs of eyes opened like plates 'He..he...he may no be here tomorrow...' she said quick and smooth

Little Once Ler rise from the floor

'You are lying mommy!' he said in anger ' You are lying! You are lying! You are lying!' he said as he rushed inside the room directly to the bed.

'Daddy' he said as he clenched to his father cold hand 'Daddy, you are going to be OK, right? You promised me that tomorrow we were going to go fishing , right? Right?'

'Oncie' said the King with a very tired voice 'I...I...I...I don't think we can go fish tomorrow' he said with a weak attempt of a smile.

And with that Once Ler understood that this was real, and his father life was slipping as sand. Soon the Queen and the twins were all at the edge of the bed.

The King cleared his throat as much as he could.

'My boys, you'll need to be strong for me, for the Kingdom, for your mother...' They nodded energetically. 'Bret, you are my first born, you are a natural leader, you can do everything you put your heart to, even those scary numbers in the math class, you need to do your best' Bret tears began to flow without control

'Yes dad, I will take care of the family' he said as his nose began running

'Chet, you were quite a miracle, many though you wouldn't make it, but you are a living miracle, my child, you need to be more independent and don't always follow always your brother, you'll have a great future if you want' Chet seconded his twin and began crying rivers while hiccuping.

Then the King gestured the Queen to get closer, the queen got close and he gave her a sweet kiss in the lips.

'My Queen, I have never loved anyone the way I love you, you'll always be me heart and home, despite we grow distanced in the last few years, I never, ever stopped loving you my dear Queen Isabel' the queen wiped the tears on her eyes.

'You fool' she said clenching his hand 'You should've told me'

'What for? You know I hate goodbyes, now is your duty to take care of the kids, we have taught them well...'

'You are still the silly, clumsy fool I married' she said brushing her hand against his tired face.

'Lastly but not least, Once Ler, my smallest heir' Once Ler could barely see thru his tears 'You need to be strong my child, you have my name take care of it' he said chuckling a bit 'You can keep my guitar'

The child wiped his face with his sleeve 'But daddy...you love it!'

'I'll not be needing it where I go'

He sighted slowly

'I just need to tell you this my boys, you'll not become Kings until you travel and find your own kingdom, a place that you could call paradise, and once you reach it and you can keep it and maintained flourishing than you can become kings..." He coughed a bit 'I...I'm tired...I'll take a nap now' said the King drowsily the King

'Come on kids' said the Queen heading to the couch 'let your father sleep, he is really tired...'she said with her voice cracking like a cookie

The Once Ler watched as his mother used the couch and began crying with the twins, but he climbed to the big bed and curled tightly against his father chest that moved slowly up and down, he felt his father do an effort and put an arm around him protecting him tenderly, the little kid curled even tighter against the person he loved most in this world.

The next morning the young child woke up noticing his father movements stopped.

'Daddy?' he asked in vain shaking his father 'Daddy, wake up...' he said as tears formed in his eyes. 'Daddy please wake up' he pleaded with a desperate voice.

The Queen and the twins woke up to the most heartbreaking scene they'll ever see, the small kid trying in vain to wake his father.

'Daddy!' he yelled with a desperate voice 'Daddy, come back!' he said sobbing at full force 'Don't leave me, Daddy, don't leave me alone!'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Norma noticed that her cheeks were wet as well as the other kids faces.

"This is very sad" said the red haired girl

"Poor Poor Once Ler" responded the boy named Carl

"Storyteller Norma" asked the chubby boy "Is this the end?" all the gazes fell to her, she wiped her eyes quickly and cleared her throat.

"Of course no!" she replied

"Did the Prince found his paradise?" asked Helen

"Yes, he did, but I'll continue telling you this tomorrow, OK kids? Go home, is even more late than usual, your mothers will be worried"

The kids nodded and headed slowly to their homes, when the kids were all gone Helen pulled her mother dress

"Mommy how do you know so much about the Prince and the King?" asked with a finger in her cheek

"I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you won't tell"

The girl nodded

"I meet the Prince Once Ler, long time ago..."


	5. The Tale's Struggle and Paradise

Norma walked more enthusiastic to the park than usual, her daughter looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Mother, why are you in such a good mood. Didn't the King just died?" asked the girl biting her lip while going after her fast paced mother.

"Yes, my dear, bu you see, today we are going to listen to one of my favorite parts of the tale" she said smiling to the tyke.

When they arrived to the park, the kids were already gathered, and were even more than the last day, the thing that Norma noticed it was that some of them were holding a plush. Norma sighted thinking that she was to descriptive with the King's death, but what could she do? She was told the story with ten times more emotion than the one she managed to project, because the person who told her had been there...

"Here comes the Storyteller" said the red haired girl

Norma smiled widely

"Fear no children, because today the story takes a happy turn..."

"It is about paradise?" asked the boy named Carl

"Exactly"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Years and tears passed, and the once lively happy kingdom became a barren land, with the Queen wasting the money for her frivolous luxuries, the elder Princes Bret and Chet, despite his father's last wishes became spoiled and lazy, too lazy even to think so at the eyes of the people they remained dumb even if they weren't. Eventually the servants and the people began saying farewells and the Kingdom of Seuss was only inhabited by the Queen, her three sons , the King's sister and her husband, and because of this, the younger in the family received a lot of shores to do, since he always wanted to please his mother he do anything she ordered, to cook, to clean or even do his older brother's homework. As years passed the memory of the King his will and legacy was thrown into a taboo atmosphere surrounded by fuzzy memorizes of the kids.

Well, not for all.

'Mother, one day I'll invent something so cool everyone will need it!' proclaimed the youngest at one dinner when he was twelve years old

The Queen barely glanced him.

'Like the scarecrow that move, or the boot that kicks? Like those _failures_? Son, better do use better use of your time and improve your cooking skills because I think you burned this meatloaf a little' she said coldly.

'But mother, how else I'm I to found the paradise dad said...' then the whole room went silent. The Queen stopped eating and everyone in the table tensed for what was about to happen.

'Once Ler' she said with a glare 'You know you aren't allowed to mention your father in this house or in this kingdom...'

'But mom' he protested 'he said...'

'I don't care what he said!' she yelled standing up 'Your father was a fool and an idealist!' The little prince fell his heart cold, did his mother just...? 'Listen _Prince' _he said spitting the title 'When you are old enough you can do whatever you want and go if you want to find your damn paradise for all I care, but since I'm the ruler of this kingdom you'll do what I expect you to do , I'm your mother, also your Queen, so shut up with those dreams of yours and in nine years you can do whatever the hell you want, IS THAT CLEAR?' she yelled stabbing the table with the knife.

The prince just stood blankly, he felt like his heart was taken out of him and the stepped on then stepped again. But deep inside a sentiment he hadn't felt in a long time emerged from his chest.

Courage

'Yes mother' he responded with his eyes still blank, but deep deep in his head the ideas had began working, the love and devotion to his father had just been the gasoline he needed to began a fire on his brain, the fire of ideas and determination.

'Just nine years' he thought ' Nine more years 'till I can fulfill my father's will...'

And nine years passed flying, the prince did everything his mother wished without question, that was until the Prince was officially 21 years old, when he turned twenty one after the twelfth bell rang ,he hooked his carriage to his trusted stallion packed his belongings and went outside the castle and the kingdom.

'I'll go, mother' he said with determination 'Time to find my destiny and my paradise'

'But remember Oncie' he winced at the name 'If you trip proves out to be a failure instead of a success' she paused before a very laud mock sound escaped her lips 'I wouldn't be surprised at all!' she began laughing and laughing than the rest of the family began laughing.

'You'll see' he said with determination 'Let's go Melvin' he said to the stallion as he began walking.

Weeks and weeks passed by and the Prince still couldn't find his paradise, but he didn't gave up.

'Soon, soon, I can feel it, soon I'll find my paradise', then when he was asleep during a particular long journey his faithful stallion kicked the seat. The prince ignor it at first but when the kicking became execesive the prince removen his hat and then realized sommething, he had arrived to a vallley a colorful vallley with mile after mile of...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Norma paused bittin her lip, as the kids watchen in awe.

"Of what, mommy?" asked Helen

"Yea, don't leave yet, it isn't thet late" replied the redhaired girl.

"No, no kid is just..." What can she say? Could she mention the trees? They were almost a tabooo in the town, people became so upset after loosing them all, thet errase them from thir thouoght and minds. Over the years, many adults truthfully forgot them, hevin their minds occupied in so many frivolous thisn like a beach or a sky course. So, what could she said to continue the story?

Then an idea came.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

mile after mile of six feet tall Aluffurt flowers, the whole valley was surrounded by them, then he saw Pidgy Pigeons flying in the sky with their blue coat of feathers with their nests seating at the base of the strong stream of the flowers, Then when he approached to the pond he saw little Fishy Fishes that whistle with the wind. The Prince was amazed with the place, he had find his paradise, this Valley was the prove he was a worthy successor of his father. Then without noticing it he saw something among the trees, there was a Deer, a Dear Deer, with its chocolate coat and gentle eyes , he saw it feed from the lower leafs of the tall flowers. The prince was still more amazed and then decided he needed a flower to test it, to see what he could do with it, so he unpacked his carriage quickly and armed his tent, but it wasn't like any simple tent , this one had even hot water, a kitchen and even a second floor!.

So he unpacked and then grabbed a gardening scissors and went outside as the animals followed him with attention, they didn't know what to expect, then the prince put on his green gloves set his feet firmly on the ground and then with three cuts the flower fell in the ground with a soft 'tum'. While he was doing it the animals ran away scared, nobody ever had cut down a flower, so they didn't know what to think of do.

Then suddenly as the Prince tied the flower and dragged to his tent something happened.

One of the Dear Deers touched what was left from the flower and the sky turned gray, thunders began to sound and a beam of energy slid from the clouds and the with an ominous wind and sound, a creature, old as time and earth appeared.

The prince didn't knew that by cutting down the flower he had invoked the guardian of the forest and nature, the Xarol.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The Xarol?" asked the kids

"Yes, the Xarol" replied Norma biting her lips, she couldn't say the Lorax , even if people had forgotten the trees , the Lorax still rang a bell somewhere, she didn't want and angry mob dumping her out of town.

"So how was it?" asked the red haired girl

"Was it big?" asked Carl

Norma giggled a little

"I'll tell you tomorrow kids" she said as she stood up. "You need to go home, the story about the prince is almost over..."

Back in her house Norma grabbed a glass of milk and gave it to Helen.

"There you go sweetie " she said handing her some cookies. Helen was drawing.

"Mom, imagine if the flowers had white steams with a gray pattern and if instead of petals they has a soft cotton-like ball" she said as she handled her mother a rough picture of a Truffula tree. Norma gasped a little.

"Yes darling, that would be put of this planet" she said a bit unsure, how can her daughrer imagine that, something that had been extint for almost four years, something that became extint before she was born...

"Oh mommy, and imagine if instead of Xarol , it was backwards, it would spell Lorax" Norma stiffen at the name "Funny somehow I like that name" she said smiling as she continued drawing. "I don't know why mommy, but the name Lorax makes me kind of sad, like if he was here but was sad..." continued the little girl

Norma sighted

"Helen, it is time to go to bed" she said as she took the tyke in her arms.

"Yes Mommy" she said with a loud yawn


End file.
